The present invention relates to a molding and process for manufacturing the same.
In the automobile industry, conventional solid moldings for use with an automobile are gradually replaced by hollow moldings to reduce the weight of the automobile. Such hollow moldings are manufactured by a blow molding method.
As well known, the blow molding method comprises the steps of extruding molding material to form a parison in a forming cavity of a blow molding die, and feeding air pressure into the parison to form a hollow product.
A problem usually associated with the hollow molding formed by the blow molding method is that the outer surface of the hollow molding is generally formed with stripe-like irregularities which result from nonuniform flowing of the molding material. This may lead to undesirable awkward appearance of the hollow molding.